


mr. fan

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o8/16





	mr. fan

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o8/16

Yifan had never understood why Jongin got tired of his secretaries so quickly, or why he was always interviewing new people for the spot, but for some unknown reason, it grew on him. He found himself inside his office before seven in the morning, which, for him, was quite unusual. He was interviewing someone, however, so his presence was necessary—or, at least he liked to believe that his presence was necessary, anyway. Jongin could have easily interviewed this person, and dozens more before he found his true match, but he thought he could handle this with no one around to help judge. His last secretary had quit, and if Yifan remembered correctly, he was moving to attend university in the states, but he couldn’t recall the details.

It didn’t really matter at this point. All that was important was that Do Kyungsoo had walked inside the door at eight o’clock, exactly on the spot. He bowed deeply to Yifan, and Yifan did so as well. He could feel the tension the man brought in with him, but he thought it was an absolutely necessary characteristic, a little extra push to get his work done.

Interviewing Do Kyungsoo went by in a breeze. He was, to put it short, someone that got the job done, no further questions asked. Yifan liked that, but he felt like there was something missing. He talked about it on the phone with Jongin, whose office was on the third floor.

“You know that guy I just hired, Do?”

“Do Kyungsoo, you mean?”

“Yeah, him. What do you think of him?”

“Ah, I think he’s… interesting. Hey, hold on, he’s on his lunch now isn’t he?” Jongin looked through the glass door, motioning his own secretary to come inside.

“Yeah, why?”

“I’m sending some papers over with my secretary. Please be nice, he’s new and very shy.”

Yifan reluctantly agreed, and Jongin hung up. He wasn’t sure why Jongin had hired someone who was _shy_. His company didn’t rely on _shy_ people; he needed fierce and confident people, someone who could take over the company if no one else was able to. Of course, he hadn’t met this new secretary, but Yifan was already having second thoughts about the way Jongin described him.

His secretary turned out to be indescribably different from what Yifan had pictured. He was attractive, to say the least. He had knocked with clearness, and Yifan waved his hand for the secretary to know that it was okay to come in.

“Here is the paperwork Jongin sent.” The man said with a big smile, and Yifan looked up at him, furrowing a brow.

“Hello to you too.” He said.

The man laughed, and Yifan looked confused.

“My name is Zhang Yixing. Nice to meet you, Mr….”

He paused, and Yifan waited for him to speak again. Yixing’s eyes scanned the name on the CEO’s desk, and he instantly grinned. “ _Mr. Fan_.”

Yifan found him riveting. It must’ve been because Kyungsoo was all work, that he never had time to entertain Yifan. He felt an instant connection to Yixing, from the moment he walked in with his more than acceptable clear voice, big smile, and his way of nicknaming Yifan _Mr. Fan_. He liked him, and when Kyungsoo’s lunch was over with, Yifan remembered asking him to bring two cups of coffee for the two of them. Yixing sat in front of him, and it was just them talking for the rest of the work day. He learned that Yixing was a big ball of enthusiasm, dedication, and passion. He came to a conclusion that he preferred Jongin’s secretary over his own.

It might have not been the wisest idea to call Jongin and _beg_ for the old switch method because he hardly got anything done that day, but he already knew that having Yixing around would be rewarding on its own. He thought he had finally found his true match.


End file.
